Del'nasra
Del'nasra is the world in which the core campaigns of Mimics & Monstrosities take place in. It is the homebrewed world created by the channel founder, J.W. Ross and has been featured in two campaigns (The City Below, and Beneath The Tide). It is made up of six continents. *Anundiel *Dragon's Beard *Esselvyre (The City Below Main Setting) *Felrynthus *Ipshire (Beneath the Tide Main Setting) *Sylgur Del'nasra exists in the Material Plane. History → Main article: History of Del'nasra ''Calendar'' → Main article: Calendar of Del'nasra ''The Pantheon'' Below is the main pantheon in Del'nasra, althought other deities and "gods" are worshipped by the inhabitants of the world. These other groupings are known as The Lesser Deities and the World Breakers. Most of the deities and figures of worship in these groupings are usually spoken about in secret, or considered illegal to worship and punishable by death in regards to The World Breakers. Armathnan - God of Life; Lawful Good Cronus - God of Time; Chaotic Neutral Deltoreth - God of Law; Lawful Neutral Fungalial - God of Nature; Neutral Lolth - God of Spiders; Lawful Evil Mortranias - God of Death; Lawful Neutral Reichtum - God of Riches; Lawful Neutral Selrenas - God of Light; Lawful Good Tiamat - God of Dragons; Chaotic Evil ''Armathnan Armathnan also known as The Lord of the Dawnlife is the '''God of Life' on Del'nasra and is worshipped by healers, and Life Clerics all across Del'nasra. Armathnan is usually called upon for blessing when a new child is born and is considered the main form of religion on the continent of Anundiel. His main temple, The Halls of Eternal Life are in Anundiel and the temple is said to be nearly half the size of Anundiel Keep. At a time, hundreds of worshippers visit the temple to seek guidance in their daily lives. ''Cronus Cronus also known as Cronus the Magnificent is the '''God of Time' and was once a half-elf man who by some strange manipulation in the time magic he had been trained in, bent reality and destroyed all versions of him across reality, including being destroyed himself by this reality bending incarnation. The incarnation was eventually imprisoned, but broke free and was split into a light-half and a dark half. The dark-half was destroyed and the light-half remained to ensure noone else would bend reality and time to their will again. He created his domain set within a massive palace which has been displaced between two moments in time, becoming impossible to travel to by mortals. From this palace he founded an order of knights who can bend time slightly to their will to aid him in keeping reality in check. These knights are called Temporal Wardens. Deltoreth Deltoreth also known as The Lady of Hammers is the God of Law on Del'nasra and is usally called upon to pass judgment on those deemed guilty. She is usually worshipped by Order Domain Clerics and those whom are employed by the monarchy on the various continents of the world. Her guidance is also usually called upon during executions by the monarchy and other noble family lines. ''Fungalial Fungalial is the '''God of Nature' and has domain over the entirety of the Feywild. He goes by the names of Psilofyr by the myconids, and is considered the creator of the Fungian race. He's a slightly tricky fellow, but has a deep love and care for the wilds and nature of Del'nasra. ''Lolth Lolth, also known as The Queen of Webs is the '''God of Spiders '''on Del'nasra and is the prime goddess of the Drow. Numerous temples and shrines are built to her on the continent of Dragon's Beard, and every year the people's of Dragon's Beard come together and voluntarily sacrifice themselves in her honor. She is also responsible for the creation of spiders of Del'nasra. 'Mortranias' Mortranias is the God of Death and works alongside Armathan to keep balance between the forces of life and death. Numerous fiends, and devils are employed in his service and are only released into the Material Planes should the need be dire. Clerics of the Death Domain find themselves praying to him in the numerous catacombs of the world in which some of his temples have been built into. He ferries the souls of the dead into their respective afterlives. Reichtum Reichtum is the God of Riches, also known as the Gold Patron. His is usually worshipped by merchants and traders and has a vast reputation amongst archaeologists and people of trade on the continent of Sylgur. 'Selrenas' Selrenas is the Goddess of Light, and is known by her worshippers as The Mother of Conflagration. She is worshipped by Light Domain Clerics and a huge following of elves on Del'nasra. 'Tiamat' Tiamat is the mother of all dragons, the '''God of Dragons' and one of the numerous gods worshipped by those who take thrills in war, conflict and murder. Her and her Chromatic Dragons were responsible for the destruction of the continent of Felrynthus. She vanished along with the dragons of the world not long after Felrynthus was wiped out. Rumors have arisen again that she may be returning. Continents ''Anundiel It is the largest continent and is ruled over by Queen Essilirya Von Restolan, a human renowned for her compassion, generosity and for being the first ruler of Anundiel to garner the love of all of the people and thrust the continent into a time of prosperity and peace. It is the western most continent of Del’nasra and is made up of numerous cities and settlements hailing to a plethora of races and beliefs. Dragon's Beard A frozen, wasteland of a continent that was once ruled by the Drow before they discovered the Underdark and fled down there when the titans of the continent awoke 2,000 years ago during the sealing ceremony of Cronus, the God of Time. It is a vast land of freezing cold winds, snow and ice and the landscape is dotted with the bodies of those who freeze to death daily while traversing the plains and roads of this land. There is no ruling system on this continent, and instead those who prove strong and capable of surviving the harsh colds of this land generally rule the settlement they dwell in. It is the northernmost continent of Del’nasra. Esselvyre A continent constantly in the midst of thunderstorms, fog and horrific nightmarish creatures. It is the birthplace of the Blood Hunter Order on Del’nasra. It was ruled and overseen by The Order of the Skull which were a group of nine Necromancers governing over the laws of all of Esselvyre, unbeknownst to the mayors of the settlements on the continent. Resurrection magic was illegal and outlawed on the continent, unless under the express permission of the Order of the Skull which were eventually disbanded and eradicated by one Baxter Ornstein Von Huxley IV and his companions. The continent is mostly known for the village of Blutfelsen where a terrible curse was trapping the souls of the dead to feed to a deadly, spiritual entity but was stopped, but eventually became the birthplace of The Fungal Lich. It is the south-western most continent of Del’nasra. Felrynthus Also known as the Ashen Expanse, it is a continent that had been devastated and wiped out three thousand years ago by Tiamat and her Chromatic Dragons, and has been considered a dead, devastated continent since then. Rumors speak of people still living there, but these rumors have never been founded due to the fear of possibly awakening Tiamat once more. It is a wasteland of ash, and death. It is the central continent of Del’nasra. Ipshire A continent made of a series of islands split apart to make a massive island chain and is notorious for piracy. It was once ruled over by King Moreaux and his naval forces of the Scarlet Banner. The capital is Dawnbreak Cove which is ran by the noble family known as the Montsozas. The natives of Ipshire generally don’t involve themselves with the affairs of the other continents, but also serve as a massive trade-partner for the other continents as the islands hold some rare materials, foods, creatures, etc not found elsewhere in the world. It is full of dense jungles and monstrous deep-sea creatures, with rumors speaking of a massive, calamity bringing entity known as the Sunken Lord dwelling deep beneath the tide of this continent. It is the southernmost continent. Sylgur'' Is a vast, desert-like continent taking vast inspiration from Egypt and its history, but also egyptian horror. It is the oldest continent, and money has no value over here as the natives prefer to use gems and ancient artifacts as their form of currency. It is sparse in its settlements as the continent is dominated by a vast desert dotted with ancient tombs and pyramids, the biggest of which being the Great Pyramid of Ameen made of pure obsidian. The continent is severely hot, and outsiders generally don’t fare too well with the heat here and quite prone to collapsing and dying while traversing the deserts of Sylgur. It is the eastern most continent. Category:Campaign World Category:Del'nasra Category:Material Plane